Lesson number 1
by brihun2388
Summary: John comes home from a hunt to find his boys being careless, so he decides to teach them both a lesson they both hopefully wont forget. pretend hurt Sam! Protective Dean! Short story.
**Hi! Just a short story I thought up. Completely AU, Just Something to keep my mind fresh. Enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Supernatural. ):**

 **Sam – 15  
Dean -19**

 ***No beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **BTW HAPPY BELTANE!**

~*SPN*~

All their lives Sam and Dean have been taught to always be prepared and careful. This was ingrained in them since Dean was 4 and Sam was 6 months old, ever since their mother was killed by the hands of the demon.

Recently they have been sloppy and careless. And John took notice. If he was going to protect his boys he had to keep them sharp and on their game. The only way he knew how to do that, was by teaching them lessons.

~*SPN*~

It was a Saturday night. John was away at a hunt in a nearby town leaving his sons in the motel room. He was counting on Dean to watch out for Sam, even though Sam was now just as tall as Dean and becoming more and more capable by the minute, he was still a scatter brained teenager that was stil learning.

Dean convinced Sam to go to the bar. The two of them had a pretty decent time. Dean hustled at pool while Sam nursed his beer and made too sure to have his brothers back if need be. Fortunately this night was a good night. Dean made $200, and there was no fighting. The only problem was Dean was drunk.

Sam drove the two of them back to the motel. After a while Sam helped Dean back into the motel room, and deposited him on his bed.

"Dude I could walk!" Dean snapped at Sam as he was being pushed onto the bed.

"You could barely stand let alone walk!"

"I know what I'm doing. I'm not that out of it."

Dean ended up sitting at the edge of the bed rubbing at his forehead. Yeah this was going to be one hell of a hangover in the morning.

Sam on the other hand was walking around the motel room starting to put the salt lines in place.

"Sam stop moving around so much. The room is already spinning and you're not helping it by pacing."

"I'm not pacing I'm putting the salt lines up."

Sam was about to work on the door when Dean stood up.

"Just stop. Listen just, go take a shower or something and I'll put the salt lines on the door."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yeah yeah. You're making me nauseous."

Sam put the salt can down and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Fine I'll be out in ten. You know we probably should clean up a little to. This place is a mess."

Sam slammed the bathroom door making Dean wince in pain. He sat back down on the bed, but the movement back his head start spinning again. He turned the light off and laid down.

"I'll wake up when he gets out of the shower and I'll do the salt lines then." Dean muttered into the pillow. He quickly closed his eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Sam came out of the bathroom and into complete darkness. He figured Dean must have passed out after salting the door. He turned the bathroom light off and quickly made his way to his bed. It was pitch black so he didn't notice the un-salted door.

John was coming back from his hunt early. He was supposed to stay until the morning but he got the job done in record time.

The minute he came back to the motel room he was already pissed off. He went to put his key in the door, and noticed the second lock was already undone. He pulled his gun out and slowly maneuvered into the motel room, thinking something was in there with his boys.

It was pitch black, but the light from outside was giving him enough of an opportunity to see the inside of the motel room. The next thing he noticed was there was no salt lining the door! Were his sons insane?! He stepped further into the motel room and noticed it was a mess! Empty cartons and other things were all over the floor making a crunch noise under his boots. John wiped a hand down his face in disbelief.

Next he walked right over to Dean. He bent down and got right in his face, and Dean didn't even flinch. Normally he would have attacked John by now, but upon further inspection John could smell the strong scent of beer on his son.

This was ridiculous! Anything could have just walked right in and killed them on the spot! He had to teach his boys a lesson. He came up with a plan, and smiled. Hopefully Dean would forgive him one day.

~*SPN*~

John finished the first part of his plan. Next part he hoped wasn't going to end in disaster.

John grabbed his gun and slammed in on the dresser. He could see even in the dark that Dean was startled by the noise and jumped up in his bed.

Dean heard a loud 'bang'. On instinct he sat up, and next was to reach for the knife under his pillow…the knife he forgot to put under his pillow. Dam it.

Next he reached over and flicked the light on. He saw his father standing at the end of his bed with a grin on his face holding his gun. Dean rubbed a hand down his face.

"Dad…what are you doing home so soon?"

"The hunt went faster than I planned." John said in a smooth voice.

Next thing Dean did was turn over to look at his brother's bed. His brothers empty bed. He looked towards the bathroom and saw the light off. He suddenly started to panic and sat up straighter.

"Dad where's Sam?"

John smiled. So far so good he thought.

"Well let's see. You boys got drunk last night, you didn't second lock the door, and you didn't lay salt lines down. Your brother could be anywhere."

John put on his best sinister smile, and saw Dean's face as he started to take in the situation.

"Dad where's Sam?" Dean demanded.

John opened the motel room door so that Dean could see outside, and what Dean saw was making him curse himself. He saw Sam pounding on the back window of his father's truck, his wrists were tied together and he was gagged.

Dean jumped up from his bed and angrily marched towards his father. John pulled his gun out and pointed it at Dean. The safety was on of course.

"If you want him you're going to have to go through me." John stated simply.

Dean figured his father was possessed by the dam ghost. He got a new resolve needing to get to his brother. Dean put a smile on his face.

"Challenge accepted."

~*SPN*~

To say Sam was pissed was an understatement. One minute he was fast asleep, and the next minute someone was on top of him with a hand over his mouth. He woke up instantly and started trying to scream for Dean, when all he could come out with was muffled cries. The figure dragged him outside and tossed him into the backseat of a truck. His father's truck. Sam composed himself and was ready to strike, when he saw who it was.

"Dad?!"

"Hey Sam."

"Dad what the hell are you doing?!"

"Are you two nuts?! No salt line on the door? What if I was a demon?!"

"Ok, but why did you drag me to your car?"

"I have to show the two of you to be more careful. Hell I just walked in and grabbed you, and your brother didn't even flinch! I taught you better than that!"

"Ok so now what?"

And that left John tying Sam's wrists together loosely in the front and wrapping a bandana over his mouth. Sam fought the whole way, but his dad was determined.

John looked at a fuming Sam.

"Look son I'm sorry, but you two need to learn to not be so dam careless. I could have been a dam crazy person."

Sam cocked his eyebrow indicating ' _could have been?'_

John sighed. He closed the door and hit the lock button, then walked back into the motel room.

' _Dam it! Ok yeah we were careless but dad's taking this way to dam far!'_ Sam thought. He was determined to get out, so he started banging on the glass.

~*SPN*~

Sam was sitting in the truck for how long now? He was tired and frustrated. What the hell were the two of them doing in there? Then he saw both his brother and his father walking out of the motel room laughing and joking. They were also bruised and bloodied, but nothing else seemed wrong.

 _'_ _So glad they were able to have a good time while I sat here tied up.'_ Sam thought bitterly.

Dean walked over to the back of the truck and unlocked it with the keys. Upon opening the door he could tell Sam was pissed.

"Oh come on Sam don't be mad. Dad made a good point."

Dean climbed in the back seat and sat next to his brother. He untied the gag around his head, then lifted up his brother's wrists.

"These aren't even knotted tightly, you so could have gotten out of these. You are getting rusty little bro." Dean started untying his wrists.

"So glad you two were able to joke it up while I sat here. What if someone walked past me? They would have called the cops!"

"Does it look like me and dad joked the whole time? In case you haven't noticed me and dad beat the shit out of each other. He wouldn't let me out the door to get to you unless I beat him in a fight. Plus Don't be dramatic Sam. It's 3 in the morning. No one is out." The ropes fell from Sam and he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on don't be sore about this Sammy. Dad didn't even want to do it. Now come on let's get back inside and tidy up the motel room."

Sam huffed. He uncrossed his arms and both him and Dean climbed out of the truck. When they got to the motel room John was sitting at the table.

"Boys. I want to talk to the two of you."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and sat down on the closest bed. Both of them tired and knew what was coming.

"Now. I hope the two of you learned something from this."

"Yes sir." They both said at the same time.

"We don't have room for error. Dean I was able to walk in here and kidnap your brother and you didn't even flinch! And Sam even though I do entrust Dean to take care of the protections around the room, I trust you to make sure he does it. The two of you are a team and I expect you to act like one."

Both Sam and Dean had their heads down. They have been slacking, and this just proved it.

"Now. I'm going to take a shower. When I get out I want this room cleaned and the protections up, then it's time for bed."

John walked away and into the bathroom. When he was gone Sam punched Dean in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"He was able to just drag me out of the room and you didn't wake up?! What the hell!"

Dean started laughing. Same old Sam. Dean quickly got his brother into a head lock, and then let him go.

"I would have woke up eventually bitch. Now go clean the room while I get the wards."

"Fine Jerk." Sam said it with no malice behind his words.

As Dean was putting the wards up and the salt down, he thought back at the valuable lesson. A million different scenarios ran threw his head at what could have happened to the both of them. One thing was for sure. He was going to be way more careful in the future. His brother's life depended on it.

 **The End**

 ***Thanks for reading! Just wanted to do a quick one shot. Although there may be more 'lessons' down the road. Also if anyone wants to see any particular 'lessons' just let me know!***

 **R &R plz**


End file.
